poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Racing Competition comes to town, The World Grand Prix Begins Transcript
Here's the transcript for Racing Competition comes to town, The World Grand Prix Begins. The episode begins with Finn McMissile on a mission off the coast of California. Crabby was ferrying him. Crabby: Alright, Buddy, we're here. Right where you paid me to bring you. Question is, why? Finn McMissile: I'm looking for a car. Crabby: A car? Hey pal, you can't get any further away from land than out here. Finn McMissile: Exactly where I want to be. Crabby: Well I got news for you, Buddy. There's nobody out here but us. Suddenly, there were more coming their way ready to attack at any moment. Tony Trihull: Huh, where'd he go? Crabby: I don't see him anywhere! Tony Trihull: He could be anywhere. Crabby: Oh, yeah? What are you gonna make me. You? Tony Trihull: Hey, there he goes! Crabby: What!? Suddenly, Finn was gone as he took off on a helicopter. Finn McMissile: I've gotta warn Smokey about the out coming danger. So, the helicopter took off and warn his friends about the evil outcome. Soon, Randell "Randy" Gibson and his sister, Kana were arriving at the race course. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Wow! I can't believe that we're here! Kana Gibson: I know, I can hardly wait! Randell "Randy" Gibson: Me too. Then, Demetri Hondo, Elroy Smalls, and Michelle Bush showed up. Demetri Hondo: Hey there. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Huh? As he looked back, he saw them noticing they're on the race as well. Elroy Smalls: You guys new around here? Kana Gibson: Yeah, our family just moved in to a while ago, we're participating at the race. Demetri Hondo: Wow, that's cool to hear, we'll see you guys at the finished line. Michelle Bush: Not if I get there first. Elroy Smalls: Oh, come on, you guys, It's not a competition. Demetri Hondo: Well, it is now. Randell "Randy" Gibson: (laughing) Come on, we can all go. And so, the race was about to begin. Richie and Cassie: Good afternoon, Race fans! Richie: I'm Richie, she's Cassie. And today is a beautiful day for racing! Cassie: You said it, Richie, Let's take a look and see what our contestants we have here today! With that, all of the racers appeared in the opening gate and they are ready to race. Richie: The first racer stepping out is the biggest of them all, the muscle and the brawn, Wildebeest! Crowd: (cheering) Wildebeest: Oh yeah! I'm the best! Male Fan 1: Whoo! Male Fan 2: Yeah, Wildebeest! Then, many more contestants arrived as Richie and Cassie announced them. Cassie: What we have next, is the lovely lady with a sunny attitude, The heartrob of the race, Rika Harrington. Just as Rika begins her entrance, all the men were starting to fall for her beauty. Men: (love sigh) Monty: I think I'm in love. Demetri Hondo: (whistling) Now that is what I call a chick that can drive. Michelle Bush: (laughing softly) Demetri, you really are something else. Elroy Smalls: Well, when it comes to seeing the girls, his mind is in his happy place. Then, Cassie started announcing a lot more contestants at the race track. Cassie: Next up we have for the race, Is a Japanese girl who loves racing more than anything in the world, let us welcome, Kimmie Su. When Kimmie Su entered the race, she waved her hand at the crowd. Kimmie Su: Hello, greetings! The crowd goes wild as Richie makes another announcement. Richie: Well, next in line, there is a handsome racer in the world and loves entertaining the ladies, and here he comes, let's give a nice welcome to, Silver Streak. The fan girls goes wildly as Silver Streak enters. Fan Girls: (screams) Fan Girl: Silver, we love you! Silver Streak: Hey, Girls. As Silver Streak shines his teeth, the fan girls fainted. Then, Cassie makes another announcement. Cassie: And next, is the guy with brains and technology within his grasp, Give it up for the genius and tech-savvy, Meelo! As Meelo came, his race car, the Azureus Dart, went on the track. Female Fan: Yay, Meelo! Male Fan: Awesome race car, Dude! Then, Meelo took a bow to the audience as Richie announced the next racer. Richie: And next we have, the Quackster of the race track, Daffy Duck! Daffy Duck: Thank you! Thank you! When Daffy continued to wave, everything went silent at him on purpose. Crowd: (laughs) Daffy Duck: Very funny. Let's all laugh at the duck. The crowd kept laughing as Elroy looked puzzled. Elroy Smalls: Since when did Daffy Duck entered the race? Michelle Bush: I'm not even sure, guess he's not getting the respect he thought he had. Soon enough, Richie and Cassie begins to announce the next racer. Cassie: And now, here is our next racer, who is awesome and tough. Richie: who is the bravest like the others. Cassie: The fearless racer of Arenville. Richie and Cassie: Blitz Frontier! As Blitz Frontier came up, the fans cheered as she bowed. Blitz Frontier: Thank you, thank you. Crowd: (cheering loudly) Female Fan 1: We love you, Blitz! Female Fan 2: You'll always be our favorite racer. Male Fan: Go get em, girl, Whoo! As for Randy and his pals, they looked in amazed. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Wow, that girl looks pretty awesome. Michelle Bush: Randell, you took words out of Emmett Brickowski's mouth. Demetri Hondo: You know, speaking of Emmett, check this out. Richie: Up next, the speed of the cheetah, the strength of the tiger, Leon Aster! The crowd goes even wild as Leon Aster showed up. Leon Aster: (waving his hand) Hey, Everybody! It's great to be here! Then, Cassie announces another racer coming up next. Cassie: Next up, is the guy who's gonna shake things up! But don't let his soft bouncy exterior fool you, Folks, put your hands together for Sammy Booster! As Sammy Booster waved at his fans, Richie announced the last racer. Richie: And finally, a race car who was painted black and blue and had a number 20. Let's give a welcome to... (groans) Jackson Storm. Crowd: (cheering) Just then, Jackson Storm appeared out of the smoke as Randy was puzzled. Randell "Randy" Gibson: I don't know about that black and blue race car. When Storm went on the stage, Randy wondered who he was. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Hey, Leon. Leon Aster: What's up, Randy? Randell "Randy" Gibson: Who's that guy? Leon Aster: Who? Oh, you mean Cactus Tyke? I have to say, he sure can do things as a great cowboy. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Oh, not him. (points towards Jackson Storm) That guy over there. Leon Aster: Oh yeah, him... That's Jackson Storm. Wildebeest: Yup, He's one of the rookies. Elroy Smalls: Really, he sorta races like a pro to me. Demetri Hondo: Yeah, what's the matter with that? Kimmie Su: You know... arrogant, selfish and mean. Kana Gibson: But... isn't he the rival of Lightning McQueen, the race car no. 95. Leon Aster: Most likely, but Cruz Ramirez beat Storm at Florida 500. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Hmm, I think I'll have to talk to him. With that said, he started to walk up to Storm who was waving to his fans. Jackson Storm: Thank you, I appreciate it. Thank you very much. Thank you. Blitz Frontier: You know, Storm, you should think less of yourself, and more about others. Jackson Storm: You mean a bunch of showoffs like you? As if. Blitz Frontier: (groans) Now you're really starting to get on my nerves. Just then, Randy came over and wanted to say hello. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Hey, Jackson Storm, right? Have a great race today. Jackson Storm: Wow, thank you, Mr. Gibson, You have no idea what a pleasure it is for me to finally beat you. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Oh! thanks... Wait, hang on.. (laughs) Did you say meet or beat? Jackson Storm: I think you heard me. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Um... what? With that, Randy looked back as the paparazzi see him driving by. Photographer 1: Blitz, over here! Blitz Frontier: Alright. Photographer 2: Storm, can we get some pictures? Jackson Storm: Yeah. yeah, come on. Let's get a picture, You know what. You can get a ton of pictures, Because Blitz Frontier has been a role model of mine for years now, And I mean a lot of years, Right? Blitz Frontier: Uh, no. Jackson Storm: I love this gal. With that, Blitz was getting annoyed with Storm. Jackson Storm: I think I touched a nerve. When Storm gets onto the trailer, he turns up the music as Gale drove him away, leaving Blitz and the others very annoyed. Blitz Frontier: Ugh, that guy is such a jerk. Leon Aster: Nobody likes a showoff, Blitz. Blitz Frontier: Yeah, I know. Randy was suspicious of Storm as his eyebrow up. Randall "Randy" Gibson: Hmmm.... looks like Leon wasn't kidding about him. So, Randy and his friends went to the Juice Bar. At the Juice bar, Randy and his friends got soda to drink. Michelle Bush: So, got any ideas? Elroy Smalls: Beats me, I was just getting ready for the race. Finn the Human: Hey, Guys. Princess Bubblegum: Mind if we join you? Randell "Randy" Gibson: Oh yeah, sure, there's plenty of room for more people. So, they all enjoyed a good drink of juices and sodas. Kana Gibson: So, what brings you all here to Arenville? Randell "Randy" Gibson: Yeah, it's not often that we have other people from different worlds. Marceline Abadeer: Aw well, you know, we came all the way from Ooo. Flame Princess: That's around CN City, it's a long story. Slime Princess: We normally never left Ooo before. BMO: Who wants to play video games!? Neptr: I would, BMO. Lumpy Space Princess: Count me in. Soon, they all relaxed and enjoyed some fine sodas. But Randy stops and saw Blitz looking sad, Ernie thought that he would whip up something special. Ernie: Here you are, Blitz, this one is on the house. Blitz Frontier: (sighs) Thanks, Ernie, you're the best. Ernie: Anytime. Then, Randy was starting to wonder what greatness he was having, but then, he saw Blitz as he came to see her. Randall "Randy" Gibson: Hey. Blitz Frontier: Oh. Hey, Randy, you doing okay? Randell "Randy" Gibson: Yeah, I was just hanging out with everyone else a while ago. Princess Bubblegum: (sips some Purple Flurp or Orange Soda) We're just glad we get to keep you guys company. Lumpy Space Princess: I could like used to this. Fern: Me too. Blitz Frontier: Well, I wonder what will become of us today. So, they all kept each other in good company. Meanwhile at the Wumpa Island, We get a peek at Crash's house, The camera zooms in a bit before fading to inside the house. The camera zooms past a snoring Crash through a bead rope door that leads into the garage, where we see Coco working on her kart through her laptop, Crunch exercizing with a 150 lb. dumbbell, and Aku Aku hovering over him. Crash Bandicoot: (snoring) Just then, Crunch and Aku Aku were discussing about diets. Crunch Bandicoot: That diet's a joke. Aku Aku: Well, I've heard you can lose a lot of weight on it. Crunch Bandicoot: But ya can keep it off. Just eat less and exercise more. All of a sudden, a bright light shines through the garage window, causing Crunch to drop his dumbbell, and causing all of them to lend their attention towards it. Aku Aku: Something's wrong. That's not sunlight! The same bright light shines through Crash's window, waking Crash up. Crash can't rest in this condition, so he puts on a pair of sunglasses and quickly goes back to sleep. The scene cuts to the outside of the house, which is lifted right out of the ground and into the air. Meanwhile at Cortex's Castle. As the camera zooms to the castle's tallest tower, the scene fades to inside the tower, and we see Cortex pacing across the floor of his lab and Tiny playing checkers with himself. Dr. Neo Cortex: Oh, how can I defeat those pesky Bandicoots! Hmmm... And conquer the world, of course! Tiny Tiger: BANDICOOTS!! Tiny destroyed the dummies of Crash, Coco and Crunch. Tiny Tiger: I can squash Bandicoots! Dr. Neo Cortex: Yes yes, I know you can Tiny. But you fail so many many MANY times! Tiny! Go see if Doctor N.Gin requires assistance! Tiny gets up, salutes, and runs off. The scene cuts to N.Gin's office, where he has some kinda giant ray aimed at his kart. His assistant Dingodile is near a switch which is unfortunately near the door Tiny's about to pass through. N.Gin: Dingodile! Throw the switch! Just as Dingodile is reaching for the switch, Tiny bursts through the door, flattening Dingodile. All of a sudden, the same bright light we saw before shines through N.Gin's window. N.Gin: (to Tiny) What did you break now?! Tiny shrugs. The scene cuts back to Cortex's Lab, where Cortex notices the same light, and appears shocked about it. The scene cuts to outside the castle. The whole castle shakes, but only the tower breaks off as it is lifted into the air. Cuts to a close-up of Crash's face, still inside his house. He takes off his sunglasses, wanting to know what's going on: there's cheering outside. He opens the door, which breaks apart in the process. He throws away the knob and steps into what looks like a large coliseum with a Winner's Circle and many goblins sitting in the coliseum seats, who cheer loudly when he steps out. Crash is amazed at this, and then looks up in the sky. The huge zoom-out shows that the Coliseum is actually a crown on a gigantic goblin head-shaped asteroid. The camera zooms back in on Crash, who seems confused about all of this, but then sees Crunch and Coco by the house and waves at them. He also sees Cortex's Tower nearby, where he also sees Cortex, N.Gin and Tiny. Tiny cracks his knuckles menacingly at Crash. Not one to disappoint the fans, he waves hi at him with his fingers. The two groups walk towards each other. Dr. Neo Cortex: What have you done, you miserable marsupi... Just before Cortex can finish his sentence, the large holographic head of Velo appears over Velo's Throne Velo: I am Emperor Velo the 27th, Ruler of this Galaxy! My subjects hunger for entertainment. We get various shots of cheering goblins in the coliseum seats. Audience: Velo! Velo! Velo! Velo: And word of your racing prowess has reached my glorious empire! The camera pans down from Velo's head to get a glimpse of Nitrous Oxide, Zam, Zem, Dingodile, N.Trance, Polar and Pura sitting in Velo's throne. Velo: And I hope you put on a good show, especially since winning the circuit will win your freedom. And... if, for some reason, you refuse to race, your EARTH will be... destroyed. The gang looks worried. Velo: But... I don't think it will come to that. DO YOU ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE? Back with the heroes on Earth, they going to get the race cars for the big race coming soon. Randall "Randy" Gibson: Well, here we are, the car workshop, we need to find some racing equipment ???, ???. Kana Gibson: ???, ???. Demetri Hondo: ???, ???. All of a sudden, Elroy saw ???, ???. Elroy Smalls: (picks RC) ???, ???. RC: (beeping) ???, ???. Elroy Smalls: ???, ???. RC: ???, ???. ???, ???. On the translator, a dial shows the voices of Emmett Brickowski, Rex Dangervest, Sunset Shimmer and UglyDog. So, Elroy turns the dial to Emmett's voice, ???, ???. Elroy Smalls: ???, ???. RC: (in Emmett Brickowski's voice) ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, Randy, Kana. ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Kana Gibson: ???, ???. ---- Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Cactus Tyke: Did you say Jackson Storm? Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Kana Gibson: ???, ???. Cactus Tyke: Ugh, Are you kidding? that showoff has won the World Grand Prix ten years in a row. It's about time someone else had the chance. Sweet Buttercup: Totally, I'm glad that he's MIA. Frost: Yeah. Winter Girl: Good riddance. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Don't worry about it, guys, ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Female Announcer: The race is about to begin, All racers, please get to your positions now! ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, here many people have gathered to watch the race. Demetri Hondo: ???, ???. Elroy Smalls: Who you gonna root for? Michelle Bush: Randell, silly. Then, the fireworks appear in the sky and the crowd cheers. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Race Fans of Arenville! It's time for the city's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Extreme World Grand Prix and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Jackson Storm!? Rai: Seifer, y'know!? Announcer: And who will leave today as our new Racing Champion!? Kana Gibson: Go get 'em, Bro! Demetri, Elroy and Michelle: Go Randy! Fans: Jackson Storm! Crowd: Jackson! Jackson! Jackson! Jackson! Jackson! ???, ???. Extreme Racers: (groans) Cactus Tyke: Well, so much for being MIA. Sweet Buttercup: Tell me about it. Announcer: Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's get... Crowd: Extreme! Soon enough, more fireworks are set off as gets off the stage for Richie and Cassie to begin. Richie and Cassie: Hello, Race Fans! Richie: And welcome to the first annual Extreme World Grand Prix Championship, I tell ya, Cassie, there's nothing like a good race for everyone to see, am I right? Cassie: Without a doubt, Richie. (to the crowd) And now. It's time to introduce today's contestants! all of the new racers who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Richie: Over here we have the Regular finalist and head of the Arenville Disciplinary Committee, give it up for, Seifer! Cassie: Completely out of nowhere from another dimension.. who knew they'd make it so far this year? please welcome, Team Bandicoot! Richie: Next up, we have a teenage girl from Canterlot City, who happens to enjoy racing, here's Callie Jones! Cassie: An underground favorite and local attitude problem, Jiren Trent! It's his first trip to the finals! As Jiren looks at Randy, who returns his gaze, but looks away solemnly. Richie: And contested number 4, who happens to be new in town with his family moving to Arenville, let's give a great welcome to our newest rookie racer, Randell Gibson! ???, ???. Cassie: So, who will win this sweltering extreme race!? Who will take home the grand prize? The symbol of the World Grand Prix, the Multi-colored Crystal Trophy! Richie: And...a chance to take on our defending champion, Jackson Storm! Jackson Storm holds up the jar of the 2,000 prize money. Announcer: It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Racing Rules before we begin! ???, ???. ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: Hey, Storm, may the best racer win. Jackson Storm: Thanks, I'll be sure that we'll make this a good clean race. ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Oh... hey there, I'm Randy Gibson. ???, ???. Randall "Randy" Gibson: (To himself) A silent type, huh? (To Jiren) Listen, my family and I just moved here and I'm really good at winning races when I was 12, but I just wanted you to know that we make this a clean fair race, no tricks and no cheating... and maybe, we should probably hang out with my new friends someday. Jiren Trent: I plan to, but just a reminder, I work alone. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Kana Gibson: ???, ???. Michelle Bush: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Crew Chief: The rookie is in third. ???, ???. Richie: What's this? ???, ???. ???, ???. Lightning McQueen: What are you doing, Storm? Jackson Storm: Hey! costume boy. You know, at first I thought you were out here because your GPS was broken. Kana Gibson: Don't listen to him, bro! Jackson Storm: You look good! It's important to look the part. You can't have everyone thinking that you don't deserve to be here. Lightning McQueen: He's trying to get in your head! Jackson Storm: They don't need to know what you and I already do. That you can play dress-up all you want, but you'll never be one of us. ???, ???. Kana Gibson: Randy, did you see what happened there? Randell "Randy" Gibson: Yeah, He's in my head, I don't think I have what it takes. Kana Gibson: What!? Lightning McQueen: No! Listen to me. You got into his head. Don't you understand? He would never have done that if you didn't scare him. Randell "Randy" Gibson: What? Lightning McQueen: He sees something in you that you don't even see in yourself. You made me believe it, now you got to believe it too. ???, ???. Lightning McQueen: You are a speedway racer. Use that. ???, ???. ???, ???. Jackson Storm: And far back is he now? Crew Chief: Look behind you! Jackson Storm: What? Randell "Randy" Gibson: Good evening, Storm! Jackson Storm: Wait, how did you... Randell "Randy" Gibson: Just back here drafting on the back of your car. Nothing to be concerned about. Cactus Tyke: Like two June bugs on a summer night. ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Hey, Elroy. Elroy Smalls: Elroy here, what's up, Randy? Randell "Randy" Gibson: I want you to call out our speed. Elroy Smalls: 208 miles per hour, 207 miles... Jackson Storm: Would you stop that? You're taking me off my line! Bridgette: He's almost at the finish line. Smokey: Come on, Randy! ???, ???. Jiren Trent: (preserving the race) Let's see what you're capable of, Gibson. ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Oh-oh! My GPS is saying I have slow traffic in my way. Jackson Storm: No, you are not winning this! Randell "Randy" Gibson: Ah, you're angry. Jackson Storm: I am not angry! Randell "Randy" Gibson: You know, you can use that anger to push through. Jackson Storm: I said I'm not angry! ???, ???. Jackson Storm: Oh, I don't think so! No! ???, ???. Kana Gibson: Randy, get out of there! Jackson Storm: You don't belong on this track! Randell "Randy" Gibson: Yes, I do! ???, ???. Clank: Ratchet! That's the signal. Then, ???, ???. Ratchet: Kiss your championship days goodbye, Storm. So, Ratchet, ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ???, ???. ???, ???. Crowd: Oh! Richie: Ouch! that's gonna hurt. Cassie: ???, ???. ???, ???. Cassie: I don't believe it. It's Randy Gibson for the win! Richie: I am speechless! ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) Cassie: Ladies and gentlemen, We have a new champion in town, and it's Randy Gibson! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Nathan Johnson: Man, heck of a win! Angela Ross: Yeah, Heck of a win. ???, ???. Jiren Trent: ???, ???. ???, ???. Cactus Tyke: ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Sweet Buttercup: ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Wildebeest: ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. Twister: ???, ???. Randell "Randy" Gibson: ???, ???. ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Jackson Storm: ???, ???. Professor Z: Quiet, fool! You do not possess that kind of power. Jackson Storm: Who...who's there? Show yourself! Professor Z: That is enough! Stop your sniveling and heed my words. Jackson Storm: Um...okay. Professor Z: If you do exactly as I say, I may decide to help you from this embarrassment against Randell. Jackson Storm: Really!? Oh, then you can count on me. Just get me outta here, and you can tell me what to do! Professor Z: A very wise choice indeed. Now...proceed. A dark portal opens behind Jackson. Professor Z: With your help, every world in existence will all be mine! Soon, he walks into the portal. ???, ???. Professor Z: ???, ???. ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Randell Randy Gibson: ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Speedway Racers Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5